Russia's Valentines Day
by Hetalia456
Summary: Here we see our nations preparing for Valentine's Day! Contains tiny bits of GerIta scattered here and there as well as some bad language (I mean, Romano's involved)!
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: So before we begin, this is a script I wrote a couple of days ago. It had a bit of GerIta fluff though it doesn't focus on it! Some of my translations may be slightly off, I wrote this at 3am after about 4 hours of sleep with Google Translate, so please don't call me out on anything. Hope you enjoy!)**_

[IVAN, WANG YAO, ARTHUR, FRANCIS, ALFRED, MATHEW, KIKU, LUDWIG, FELICIANO, LOVINO and ANTONIO are all in a meeting. Everyone is socialising apart from IVAN who looks slightly nervous. LUDWIG coughs and everyone falls silent]

LUDWIG: Alright everyone! Tomorrow is Valentine's Day; this is probably the most romantic day for most of us, but the most dangerous for Ivan. As you know his sister Natalya becomes especially violent and determined to marry him. As usual, one of us needs to take him in for the day, to protect him. This year is…Feliciano and Lovino Vargas!

FELICIANO: Veh~! Lud?

LOVINO: Hey! Potato bastard! Don't you think you should consult us first?

FRANCIS: You both agreed to do this, so there's no reason to start complaining Lovino!

ITALY: Big brother Francis is right. We both agreed to look after Ivan on Valentine's Day at some point. We can't back out!

[LOVINO stands up, shaking slightly]

LOVINO: Bu…But what if _she _finds him here?

WANG YAO: She'll probably ask me first. I'll send her off somewhere else.

LUDWIG: Right. You know what to say if she does come right?

FELICIANO: Si. He's not here and she should probably ask Francis!

FRANCIS: Wait a moment! I thought Italy sent Natalya to Ludwig?

ANTONIO: That was changed since he was nearly compromised last time. You were the only one who refused to take him because you were scared. If Italy sends her to anyone else, he might be sending Natalya straight to him!

FELICIANO: Veh…I felt awful last year. It was my fault she nearly found him.

LUDWIG: It wasn't your fault Feli...ciano. We hadn't told you to send her elsewhere if Ivan was with me. That won't happen again.

FELICIANO: Veh…

[IVAN stands up and walks over to FELICIANO and LOVINO]

IVAN: I thank you for taking care of me tomorrow.

FEICIANO: Do-don't worry! I'll keep you safe ok?

IVAN: The same for you Lovino~!

LOVINO: Sta-stay away from me bastard!

_**(So because the script is 8 pages long on my computer, I'm splitting it into 8 parts. Also, requested stories will be ou every Saturday!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Part 2! Where were we? Ah yes! Lovino was being rude to Ivan! Enjoy!)**_

[IVAN smiles at them]

LUDWIG: Ok, so that the meeting over. I will go with Ivan now to get his thing for tomorrow. Feliciano, Lovino prepare a room for him.

FELICIANO: Veh~! Yes sir!

[Everyone gets up to leave. LUDWIG notices FELICIANO lag behind a little]

LUWIG: Ivan, just go wait by the car. The driver will let you in.

[IVAN nods and leaves. LUDWIG goes over to FELICIANO and puts his hand on his shoulder]

LUDWG: What's wrong, Feli?

FEICIANO: Veh…

LUDWIG: Are you scared?

FELICIANO: A little…

LUDWIG: Of Ivan?

FELICANO: No…

LUDWIG: Of Natalya?

[FELICIAO nods. LUDWIG sits beside him and holds his hand]

LUDWIG: You'll be ok. It's only for 24 hours. And if she comes, just direct her to Francis ok?

FELICIANO: Bu-But what if she doesn't believe me?

LUDWIG: Shut the door, get you, your brother and Ivan into the basement and call me. I'll take it from there OK?

[FELICIANO nods slowly. LUDWIG kisses him gently before leaving. He follows shortly after. The next day FELICIANO opens the door to a nervous IVAN]

FELICIANO: Veh~! Ivan! Come in!

[He enters. LUDWIG is slightly behind him and stands in the doorway]

LUDWIG: Remember what I told you, Feli! You'll be ok.

FELICIANO: Veh~! Yes Lud!

[LUDWIG kisses him before setting off back to his car. FELICIANO shuts the door behind him]

FELICIAO: Right this way. I'll take you to your room and you can settle in. Come down for dinner when you're ready ok?

IVAN: Да _[Yes]_. Thank you.

**_(D'aw! Isn't Ivan so cute? Look forward to part 3!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Part3 of Russia's Valentine's Day adventures! When we last left off, Russia had just arrived at Veneziano and Romano's house!)**_

[FELICIANO leaves IVAN and goes down stairs. LOVINO is sat in the sitting room, muttering angrily to himself]

FELICIANO: Come on Lovi! It's only for one day!

LOVINO: But what if she comes here, idiot?

FELICIANO: Lud told me what to do if that happens.

LOVINO: And why should I believe the potato head?

FELICIANO: Because we're not doing this for ourselves. We're doing this for Ivan!

[LOVINO continues muttering to himself as FELICINO'S phone goes off. He answers it]

FELICIANO: Ciao_[Hello]_? This is Feliciano Vargas! Who's speaking?

YEKATERINA: Hello? Feliciano? This Yekaterina! I'm Ivan's older sister!

FELICIANO: Yekaterina? What's wrong?

YEKATERINA: Is my brother OK?

FEICIANO: Yes, he's here with us. He's in his room right now.

YEKATERINA: Thank you. I'm not allowed to see him myself. If you could give me an update in a couple of hours that'd be great?

FELICIANO: Of course. We'll make sure he isn't hurt.

YEKATERINA: Спасибі_[Thank you]_.

[She hangs up. LOVINO stops muttering]

LOVINO: Who was it?

FELICIANO: Ivan's sorella_[Sister]_. She wanted to see how he was doing.

LOVINO: The one we're hiding him from the other one?

FELICIANO: The other one. Natalya doesn't have my phone number.

LOVINO: Whatever.

[LOVINO gets up and heads for the kitchen. Meanwhile, WANG YAO opens the door to see NATALYA standing there.]

WANG YAO: Ah, 您好_[Hello]_ Natalya. I'd say this is a nice surprise, but I'd be lying about both.

NATALYA: I don't have time for formalities Wang Yao. Where's брат_[Brother]_?

WANG YAO: Ivan? Not sure. I think he might be with Tolys?

NATALYA: Be sure.

_**(Belarus is really pretty but really scary! Hopefully she doesn't beat the crap out of everyone! See you in part 4!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(My thoughts are with China right now. Last time Belarus appeared at China's house! Enjoy)**_

WANG YAO: I'm sure.

[She walks off and WANG YAO sighs with relief _**(When my friend first read that she thought it said that China walked off a cliff with relief)**_. Meanwhile, at TOYLYS' house, the three Baltics are relaxing during IVAN'S absence. A knock comes from the door and EDUARD goes to open it]

NATALYA: прывітанне_[Hello]_…

EDUARD: AAAAAH! IT'S NATALYA! TOLYS! DO SOMETHING!

[TOLYS slowly comes into view, followed by RAIVIS]

TOLYS: A-ah. Natalya! Sveiki_[Hello]_! Wha-what are you doing here?

NATALYA: I'm looking for брат_[Brother]_. Wang Yao said he's with you.

TOLYS: Oh? We-well, he just left. Said something about visiting Alfred and Mathew!

NATALYA: Tch… Дзякуй _[Thank you]_...

[She quickly leaves. RAIVIS and EDUARD release the breaths they were holding]

TOLYS: It should take her a while. Alfred is on the other side of the world.

[They go back into the sitting room. Meanwhile, FELICIANO is with IVAN and LOVINO in the sitting room]

FELICIANO: Oh! Ivan! Yekaterina called earlier.

IVAN: Большая сестра _[Big sister]_? What did she say?

FELICIANO: She asked how you were doing and if you were Ok.

[IVAN smiles softly]

IVAN: I see… That was nice of her.

[FELICIANO smiles. Meanwhile, MATHEW waves good bye to NATALYA]

ALFRED: She's terrifying!

MATHEW: Oh come on, you just have to know how to talk to her is all. Be tactful. Not that you'd know anything about that.

ALFRED: Matt…Bro…You're scared of me throwing baseballs at your face…but not of her?

MATHEW: No why would I be?

KUMAJIROU: Who are you?

MATHEW: Aw…

[ALFRED starts laughing]

MATHEW: Wait, Al? Where did you send her?

_**(OOOH! I wonder where America sent her? Find out next time when things get intense!) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_(Part five is here! Guys things are getting exciting! We get to find out where America sent Belarus!)_**

ALFRED: To Feliciano's hou-oh…

[They look at each other. Meanwhile, FELICIANO, LOVINO and IVAN are in the sitting room as a knock comes from the door. FELICIANO checks out the window and his face drains of colour]

FELICIANO: Veh! Veh! It's Natalya! Fratello_[Brother]_! Hide Ivan!

[LOVINO quickly takes IVAN into the kitchen. FELICIANO opens the door]

FELICIANO: C-caio_[Hello]_?

NATALYA: Where is брат_[Brother]_?

FELICIANO: Ivan? Veh…I think he went to visit Francis…yeah!

[She stares at him. FELICIANO starts to shake]

NATALYA: I don't believe you.

[FELICIANO'S eyes widen as he shakes his head]

FELICIANO: Veh! I'm telling the truth!

NATALYA: Хлус_[Liar]_!

[Before she can move FELICIANO slams the door shut and locks it. He runs into the kitchen]

FELICIANO: Fratello_[Brother]_! Get into the basement! Quickly!

LOVINO: What why?

FELICIANO: She didn't believe me when I said Ivan was with Big brother Francis!

[LOVINO and IVAN go pale as they quickly drop into the basement]

IVAN: Мне жаль_[I'm sorry]_! It's my fault she's here!

FELICIANO: Shh…

[He takes out his phone. Meanwhile, LUDWIG and KIKU are at LUDWIG'S house]

LUDWIG: I hope Feliciano's ok. I don't think I should have left him with Ivan.

KIKU: Feliciano-kun said he wanted to do it on his own. He can handle this. I know he can.

[They fall silent]

KIKU: Ludwig-san? What did you tell him to do if she came?

LUDWIG: I told him to tell her she went to Francis. And if she didn't believe him to take Lovino and Ivan to the basement to hide. Then to call me.

KIKU: Do you think he'll call?

_**(Will little Italy call Germany and be ok? Or will Belarus get to them first? Find out next time in part 6!) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_(Here we go! This is the climactic chapter guys! Enjoy!)_**

LUDWIG: I pray to Gott_[God]_ that he doesn't.

KIKU: はい_[Yes]_.

[LUDWIG'S phone goes off]

KIKU: Is it…?

LUDWIG: Feliciano? What's wrong? No…who would have…Alfred! Verdammt_[God dammit]_! I forgot he sends her to you! I'm on my way with Kiku!

[He hangs up]

KIKU: Ludwig-san?

LUDWIG: She's found him!

[They run to LUDWIG'S car. Meanwhile, FELICIANO presses his ear to the door of the basement, listening to Belarus smashing around]

IVAN: Is she still there?

FELICIANO: sì_[Yes]_…

LOVINO: What are we going to do? She's going to find us!

FELICIANO: Lovi! Calm down! She'll here you! Lud said he'll be here with Kiku as soon as possible!

IVAN: I hope they come quick.

[FELICIANO turns back to the door and sees a dark blue eye staring at him]

FELICIANO: Veh…?

LOVINO: Feliciano? What is it?

NATALYA: I…found…you…брат_[Brother]_!

[All three of them scream. FELICIANO runs down the stairs and hides with IVAN and LOVINO. NATALYA slowly makes her way down the stairs]

NATALYA: брат_[Brother]_? Why do you hide from me? Today is Дзень святога Валянціна_[Valentine's Day]_! The perfect day for us to marry!

IVAN: How many times do I have to tell you Natalya? I don't want to marry you!

NATALYA: Why? If we become one, we can become strong and powerful!

[FELICIANO notices her holding a kitchen knife. IVAN notices too]

IVAN: Natalya…put the knife down. Пожалуйста_[Please]_!

NATALYA: I'll use it to cut down anything that comes between us брат_[Brother]_!

_**(SHE HAS A KNIFE! Holy crap! Things are getting intense! Germany needs to hurry up and get there!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! Things are gonna wrapped up but for better or for worse...we'll start to find out now won't we?)**_

[She advances slowly towards them. FELICIANO stands between NATALYA and IVAN]

IVAN: Feliciano! What are you doing?

FELICIANO: I promised Yekaterina that I'd protect you and that's what I'm doing.

[Footsteps are heard from above]

NATALYA: OUT OF MY WAY!

[She rushes forward; FELICIANO tries to hold her off, but gets knocked unconscious]

LOVINO: Fratello_[Brother]_?!

[LUDWIG and KIKU get to the top of the steps LUDWIG restrains NATALYA while KIKU goes over to the others]

KIKU: Romano-kun what happened?

LOVINO: She…she…she…she…she…

KIKU: Ivan-san?

IVAN: Natalya found us. She had a knife. Feliciano tried to protect me and Lovino, but he was knocked to the side.

[He points to where FELICIANO is lying. KIKU rushes over and checks his pulse. He sighs with relief]

KIKU: He's still breathing and his pulse is strong. He's just unconscious. He'll wake up soon. Don't worry Lovino-kun.

[LOVINO sighed with relief and slid down the wall. LUDWIG comes back down the stairs]

LUDWIG: I asked Yekaterina to take her home. She's gone now. Is everyone alright?

[LOVINO and RUSSIA nod. LUDWIG sees KIKU trying pick up FELICIANO. He runs over]

LUDWIG: What happened? Is he ok!?

KIKU: Calm down Ludwig-san. He's just unconscious. Carry him up to his room. I'll take care of Lovino-kun and Ivan-san.

[LUDWIG nods, scooping FELICIANO up into his arms. KIKU takes LOVINO and IVAN into the sitting room]

KIKU: Alright you two. I know that may have been shocking, but I need you to tell me everything. Our governments aren't getting involved; this is just so we know how to improve for next year.

LOVINO: Fe-feliciano was talking about how Yekaterina had called asking about Ivan. There was a knock at the door and he looked out the window to see who it was. He told us to go into the kitchen. I don't know much after that. I heard her call Fratello_[Brother] _a liar. He slammed the door shut and ran into the kitchen. We hid in the basement…and you know the rest…

_**(Yaay! They made it! Happy times all around! The last chapter rounds things off! See you then!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Finally the end of the story! Sorry for the length, but this is the last "long" story I'll do! Hope you enjoy!)**_

KIKU: Thank you Lovino-kun. Don't worry about your brother. Ludwig-san is taking care of him. He'll be fine.

LOVINO: Damn potato bastard…

IVAN: Why don't you like Ludwig, Lovino?

LOVINO: It's none of your damned business.

[A little later LUDWIG comes downstairs supporting FELICIANO]

LOVINO: Feliciano! Are you ok?

FELICIANO: sì_[Yes]_ I'm fine Lovi.

[FELICIANO sits between LOVINO and LUDWIG]

LUDWIG: I'm sorry you three. I forgot that Alfred is supposed to send her here and that we didn't change it.

FELICIANO: Don't worry Lud~! It's not your fault.

KIKU: At least we can learn from this?

LUDWIG: Ja_[Yes]_. We have to get back. Ivan, I'll pick you up in the morning. Will you be alright if we leave now?

IVAN: Да _[Yes]_. I think we'll be fine now.

[LUDWIG and KIKU nod. FELICIANO takes them to the door]

KIKU: You were very brave Feliciano-kun.

FELICIANO: I promised Yekaterina I'd protect Ivan. I don't break promises.

KIKU: はい_[Yes]_. See you tomorrow.

[KIKU walks toward the car]

LUDWIG: You sure you'll be ok?

FELICIANO: Yes I'm sure. Don't worry Lud!

[LUDWIG kisses him quickly before following KIKU. Behind him, IVAN and LOVINO watch, unseen]

LOVINO: Tch…

IVAN: Oh I see. Is that why you don't like him?

LOVINO: I said it was none of you damn business…

[IVAN laughs to himself. END]

_**(D'aw Romano's such a cutie! Well thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!)**_


End file.
